


Hollow

by LourdesDeath



Series: What is the difference between a king and his horse? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Gen, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourdesDeath/pseuds/LourdesDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean continues to be tormented by the demon inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johnlock-Deductress (KeitanKetsueki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeitanKetsueki/gifts).



He could still hear the voice inside him. 

Dean could remember each of his kills since the Demon Cure, could remember the feeling of another’s hands pushing his own, pulling the triggers, gripping the blades. 

Sometimes, his body moved of its own accord, even when he wasn’t fighting. Dean had come to on a few occasions, standing somewhere he couldn’t remember walking to. 

Worst of all, Dean could sometimes see his own eyes turn black when he looked in mirrors. Sam never saw it—or if he did, he never commented. 

Once, Dean had dreamed of the lake and forest where he’d spoken to the other Dean inside him. The young version of Sam still played with Cas, but they were several yards from the water’s edge now, the lake having receded into the whirlpool in the center of the lake. The whole world tipped in towards that point, the trees all bending like a perpetual breeze had bent them over. Even Sam and Cas’s heads had a minute tilt in that direction. 

Dreams were never safe for Dean anymore. He could remember a time when his dreams were the grounding point in his life, when he would dream of hot strippers or calm lakes. 

Now, they were narrated by that voice, so much like his own, but distorted. Dean felt like throwing up every time he heard it. 

He would also dream of himself killing Sam. 

Of throwing Sam into the fire that killed their mother, that destroyed their lives. 

Of accepting Michael’s plea to enter his body and ripping Sam to shreds and burning the world in the process. 

Of stabbing his brother with the first blade while Sam’s blood painted him crimson. 

Sam didn’t know—Sam _couldn’t_ know. 

Because Cain was right. Someday, Dean would fulfill his destiny as the descendant of Cain. He had managed to avoid it by never saying yes to the angels, but he could only run so long. With the Mark of Cain plaguing him, it was only a matter of time before his worst nightmares became a reality. 

Whenever Dean allowed himself to fear the future, to fear for his brother, to fear _himself_ , he could hear that voice. 

Laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched the preview for 10.17 and my first thought was "Hey! I wrote this fic!" 
> 
> Johnlock-Deductress insisted I write a sequel, so here it is. 
> 
> Once again, the title and plot were shamelessly copied from Kubo Tite/BLEACH.


End file.
